Are We Bad? TRAILER
by JMbuilder
Summary: Trailer for a special project I thought. Click to see what it is about. (Rating may change to T)


An image of a certain city at night appears, like it was recorded from a drone as the sound of people cheering is heard.

**From the creator of the youtube channel "Tudo Sobre Com JMbuilder"...**

Then, a big arena is seen with spotlights pointing to the sky as the sound of people cheering gets louder.

**And writer of "Lynn Plus 6", "New Life in Pendusky" and "Loud Question"...**

Inside of it, there is a bunch of people cheering and waving certain flags at a familiar stage, where there are people dancing.

**Will present...**

\- And now... - A voice is heard.

**A very know contest...**

\- Time to... - Another voice is heard too.

**In a Cartoon and on a perspective of a certain duo!**

Then, we see Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Carrie in that same stage, without the dancers, wearing dresses and suits, with papers on one of each of the groups' hands. Then, they yelled:

\- LET THE CARTOONVISION SONG CONTEST 2019 ELMORE... BEGIN!

The scene gets black at this announcement.

_(PLAY MUSIC: Arcade by Duncan Laurence)_

The scene takes out the black color as we see a bed with a bag above. Then, clothes are thrown there and someone prepares the things up.

_(Transition)_

A plane flying on the sky is seen. Then, inside of it, we see two recognizable blondes talking to each other.

\- I can't believe that we will participate in this! - The blonde called Leni said.

\- I agree. - The blonde called Lori agreed.

_(Transition)_

It's seen a van driving in the streets of Elmore.

_(Transition)_

The two main characters (Leni and Lori) is seen falling on a bed of exhaustion.

**And these two girls...**

_(Transition) _

\- You're ready? - An adult told to the two Loud House participants.

**Will try to win this!**

\- Yes... - They replied.

Multiple lights are seen hitting our vision. Then, the same lights stop doing it when we see some of the contestants that Lori and Leni will compete against.

**It will be a big journey for them.**

\- Are you ok?! - Someone asked of worry when someone fell off the stage.

_(Transition)_

\- I WILL WIN! - Somebody yelled.

\- CAN YOU CALM DOWN?! - The rest yelled at that same person.

The scene gets black as we see the spectacle with a big audience.

Then, we see Lori and Leni singing a certain song as they are in front of each other. After that, the Loud Family gives thumbs up at them as they leave to the stage.

_(Transition)_

**However...**

\- Now, after the jury vote, let's see the televote!

**Not everything...**

\- 291 points!

\- 93 points!

\- 186 points!

\- 51 points!

\- 244 points!

\- 58 points!

**Goes what we could have expected from it!**

\- I'm sorry...

Suspense is felt like one of the hosts says the number and word:

\- 0 points...

\- Ooohhhhh... - The audience yells of shock as the scene gets black.

At this, we heard the title of the fanfic and see its text:

**Are We Bad?**

**"Doing Our Best"**

**Coming soon...**

* * *

**I normally don't put author notes on trailers but this time is inevitable. **

**Yeah... It might look like a random idea but, for me, it's a creative one. For you... That type of thoughts... Might or not might be different. **

**Anyways, what I thought was: If there was a type of Eurovision for cartoons? I decided to develop it and I already planned most of the things up. The most difficult was to give a different style for it, to avoid using EVERYTHING that this year (Or another year, if you aren't reading this in 2019). **

**I made a plot for it and I guess that will be good. I will tell what it is about when I publish the real story.**

**Before going, I need BIG help! I'm trying to find a cartoon character to substitute a guest of the show and a contestant: Conchita and one of France's entry. They aren't of the same gender as the aspects show soo this is making the things difficult. I would add Verka Serduchka but, since, in reality, it's a male performing, I decided to put a male too BUT the aspect on the show will be like it's a male. No homophobia here but I need to do this for not having who I can really substitute.**

**Please, help me substitute Conchita and the french contestant. The character for the first one shall be from a cartoon that debuted or still exists (Not ending in that year) in 2014. For the French one... It's obvious that should be of this year. Probably one from Netflix. It has to be the gender the guest star has (Male) and the contestant looks to be (Female but in reality, he's male. However, you need to choose one that is female).**

**Thanks for your attention and see you another time.**


End file.
